zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Vol03Chap4-Love Triangle
Vol3Chap 4: Love Triangle ---- Louise was seated in the east courtyard of the Academy of Magic, commonly known as Austri, and frantically knitting. The spring weather was beginning to change as summer approached, but Louise could still be seen in her spring clothing. Even during the summer, it was quite dry instead of humid. Ten days had passed since they had returned from Albion. That day was a day off. Without even eating dessert, Louise came to the courtyard after her meal to knit. Sometimes, she would give her hands a rest and stare at the white pages of the Founder’s Prayer book while thinking of a fitting edict for the Princess’s ceremony. Around her, students were enjoying themselves. There was a group playing with a ball. Using magic, they would throw the ball into a basket without using their hands and try to score the most points. Staring at the group of people, Louise sighed heavily and looked at what she had started to knit. Looking at the scene from the side, it was much like a painting. Sitting there quietly, Louise looked like a beautiful girl. Louise’s hobby was knitting. When she was small, her mother told her that if she had no talent for magic, she should at least have something she was good at, and so her mother taught her how to knit. But it seemed like the heavens did not give Louise any talent in knitting. Louise had planned to knit a sweater. However, regardless of how favorably she looked upon it, it looked more like a distorted muffler. Actually it was more like an object complicatedly entangled with wool. Louise stared bitterly at the object and let out another sigh. The face of the maid working in the kitchen resurfaced in her mind. Louise knew that she was making food for Saito. Saito thought Louise didn’t know, but she was not completely oblivious. That girl can cook well. Kirche has good looks. What do I have? Harboring these thoughts, she decided to try her hobby, knitting, but it seems like it wasn’t such a good choice. Just as she was becoming slightly depressed from staring at the thing she was knitting, someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Kirche. Panicking, Louise quickly hid what she was knitting with the Founder’s Prayer Book. “What are you doing Louise?” Kirche gave her usual smile that seemed like she was looking down on her, and sat next to Louise. “C-Can’t you see? I’m reading.” “But, that book is blank, isn’t it?” “This book is a national treasure called the Founder’s Prayer Book, you know?”, said Louise “Why do you have a national treasure?” Louise explained to Kirche that at Henrietta’s wedding ceremony, she was to read out the edict and how she was to use the Founder’s Prayer Book, and so on. “I see. I’m guessing that the Princess’s wedding ceremony has something to do with the journey to Albion?” Louise considered whether to answer Kirche truthfully or not, but since Kirche had acted as a decoy so that they could go on ahead, she nodded. “We risked our lives so that the Princess’s wedding could proceed smoothly? Not a very prestigious task… So, basically it has something to do with the alliance between Tristain and Germania announced the other day?” Kirche was quite sharp. “Don’t say anything to anyone about it,” said Louise with a slightly discouraged expression. “Of course I won’t. I’m not Guiche you know. Our two native countries have become allies. We should try and get along from now on. Right, La Vallière?” Kirche put her hands on Louise’s shoulders and smiled, almost purposefully. “Did you hear? Albion’s new government proposed a non-aggression treaty. Cheers to the peace that we brought about.” Louise replied half heartedly. For the sake of this peace, Henrietta had to marry a prince whom she didn’t even love. You could say that she had no choice, but it wasn’t something to be happy about. “By the way, what were you knitting?” Louise blushed deeply. “I-I wasn’t knitting anything.” “You were. It’s here, right?” Kirche grabbed it from under the Founder’s Prayer Book. “Hey, give it back!” Louise was trying to take it back, but Kirche easily restrained her. “What is it?” asked Kirche, dumbfounded while looking at the object. “I-It’s a sweater.” “A sweater? It looks more like a starfish. And a new species at that.” “A sweater? It looks more like a starfish.” “As if I would knit something like that!” Louise finally snatched her knitting back, and looked downwards, embarrassed. “Why are you knitting a sweater?” “None of your business.” “That’s ok. I know why anyway.” Kirche put her hands on Louise’s shoulders again and approached her face. “You were knitting it for your familiar weren’t you?” “N-No! I would never do such a thing!” cried Louise, with a bright red face. “You’re really easy to understand you know. You like him, right? Why?”, asked Kirche while looking into Louise’s eyes. “I-I don’t like him. You're the one who likes him. That idiot doesn’t have any good qualities.” “You know Louise, when you lie, you’re earlobes shake. Did you know that?” Louise quickly grabbed her earlobes. Realizing that it was a lie, she returned her hands to her knees in a flustered manner. “A-Anyhow, I won’t give him to you. He’s my familiar anyway.” Kirche laughed and said, “It’s good that you want him for yourself. But I'm not the one you are worrying about, I think.” “What do you mean?” “Um… perhaps that kitchen maid?” Louise’s eyes shifted. “Heh, so I was right?” “N-Not really…” “If you go to your room now, you might see something interesting.” Louise stood up quickly. “I thought you didn’t like him?” Said Kirche in a playful tone. “I only forgot something!” cried Louise while dashing off. Saito was cleaning the room. He had to sweep the floor with a broom, and wipe the tables with a cloth. As Louise had recently been doing her own laundry as well as other things related to her appearance, Saito’s work was reduced to cleaning. Cleaning was done very quickly. Louise’s room didn’t have many things in the first place, a small desk with drawers next to the closet, a table with a small vase containing a small plant, two chairs at a table, her bed and her bookshelf. As Louise was a fairly studious person, her bookshelf was lined with thick books. He took one of the books down. It had characters that he had never seen before. Well of course, thought Saito as he put it back. But, why was he able to communicate with Louise then? Their language was different, and yet they were able to understand each other. “What’s wrong partner?” asked Derflinger who was leaning against the wall of the room. “Derf! Why do I understand what you’re saying?” asked Saito as he rushed to Derflinger. “Well, if you didn’t understand, we would be in a bit of a pickle.” “I come from a different world. And despite that I’m still able to understand your language. I don’t understand why!” Saito remembered the person who was saved by Old Osman around thirty years ago. He was a person from his world. It seems like he and Osman had spoken with each other. “How did you come to Halkeginia anyway partner?” “I’m not sure myself… there was strange gate giving off this light…” “Then I would think that the answer has something to do with that gate.” Said Derflinger, as though it were nothing important. “What exactly was that gate then?” “Dunno.” Saito was a bit surprised. “You’re a legendary sword and yet you don’t know anything. You should know a bit more since you’re legendary. Like, how to get me home…” Said Saito bitterly. “I’m forgetful and not really interested anyway. Can’t rely on legends too much.” Someone knocked on the door. Who could it be? If it was Louise, she wouldn’t knock. It’s probably Guiche or Kirche? “It’s not locked” Said Saito. The door opened and Siesta popped her head in. “S-Siesta.” “Umm…” She was in her usual maid uniform but looked slightly different. Her done up silky black hair dangled on her forehead and the freckles on her face emitted some charm. She was holding a large silver tray, filled with food. “Um, you haven’t come to the kitchen recently…” Saito nodded. As Louise let him eat whatever he wanted to, he visited the kitchen less often. “So I was worried that you might be hungry…” Siesta said nervously. Seeing her cute gestures, Saito’s heart started throbbing. “T-Thanks. But, Louise has let me eat at the table now, so I haven’t really been hungry.” “Really? I’ve been serving the teachers table recently so I didn’t notice. If I’m just a being nuisance then…” Siesta hung her head slightly. “N-No, that’s not it at all! I’m really happy that you brought me food! I’m actually hungry right now!” Said Saito, even though he was full from eating at the Alviss dining hall just a while ago. “Really?” Siesta’s face brightened. “Well, eat to your heart’s content.” The small table was crammed full of food. Siesta sat next to Saito, smiling. Saito started to hate himself for eating so much before but he couldn’t just let Siesta’s good intentions go to waste. Determined, he started to eat the food. “Is it good?” asked Siesta. “Yeah, it’s really good.” He wasn’t lying, but it would have been even better if he had been hungry. “Ehehe, eat all you want then.” Siesta gazed at Saito who was eating in a hungry fashion. “Oh sorry, my table manners…” “N-No, it’s not that! It’s the opposite. I’m really happy that you like the food so much! The food and the cooks would be really happy!” Blushing, she wiped her eyes with her hands. Siesta was cute like that. Saito couldn’t taste the flavor of the food anymore. “I made that one,” said Siesta in a shy voice. “Really?” “Yeah. It was difficult to make it in the kitchen, but because you’re eating it, I’m glad I did it.” Saito felt his heart tense up. Siesta was thinking of me. Me of all people. He lost himself within his thoughts. The atmosphere between them was very tense. Siesta suddenly said in a flustered tone, “S-Saito!” “Y-Yes?” “Umm.” Siesta paused, as if trying to choose the right words. “That talk, that we had before, was a lot of fun! Especially about that thing! Um, what was it called? Oh, the airplane!” Saito nodded. Saito had talked to Siesta about his world and Japan in the bath. Siesta, coming from a village, didn’t know much about the world and was able to grasp what Saito had said as though they were things from another country. “Ah, the airplane.” “Yes! Being able to fly without magic must be wonderful! So even commoners like us, can fly freely in the sky like birds?” “Isn’t there an airship?” “It only hovers.” “My village is actually a very nice place. It’s called Tarbes. It’s about three days from here by horse, in the direction of La Rochelle." Saito listened intently while eating the food. “It’s a very remote village and there’s nothing really special there but… it has a very spacious and beautiful field. During the spring, the spring flowers bloom and during the summer, the summer flowers bloom. It’s like a sea of flowers, as far as the eye can see, past the horizon. It should be very beautiful at the moment…” Said Siesta, eyes closed as if she were drowning in memories. “I want to look at that sea of flowers just once in an airplane.” “Sounds nice…” “Oh, why didn’t I think of it before!” cried Siesta who suddenly grasped Saito’s hand. Surprised, Saito nearly fell backwards. “W-What?” “Do you want to visit my village Saito?” “Huh?” “The princess is getting married right? There’s a special holiday for us. It’s been quite a long time since I’ve returned to the village… If it’s ok, please come. I want to show you that beautiful field of flowers. My village has this really nice way of cooking stew as well. It’s called "Yosenabe". It’s made from vegetables that people don’t usually use. I really want to let you taste it!” “W-Why do you want me to come?” “…You showed me that there’s a possibility,” said Siesta, nervously looking downwards. “A possibility?” “Yes. A possibility that even commoners can win against nobles. We live in fear of the nobles. Knowing that there are people who don't live like that makes me happy, as if their happiness was my happiness. Everyone in the kitchen believes that as well.” “I want to show such a person to my hometown…” said Siesta. “I-I see…” Saito felt embarrassed. I’m not great or anything. Occasionally I’m a legendary familiar, but that’s all. It’s not something to be praised over. “Of course, it’s not only that. I also want to show Saito the village… But, if I bring a man back suddenly, my family will be shocked. What should I do…” Suddenly Siesta blushed deeply and whispered, “I can just say you’re my husband.” “W-What?” “If I say it’s because we’re getting married, they’ll be happy. My mother, father, brother and sister will all be happy.” “Siesta?” When Siesta glanced at Saito, who was staring at her dumbfounded, she shook her head. “Sorry! That will be troublesome! I'm not sure if you'll even come! Haha!” Embarrassed, Saito replied, “S-Siesta, you’re really bold sometimes. Like when we took a bath.” Siesta blushed once again. “I’m not being bold or anything.” “Eh?” “When I left home, my mother told me to not show anyone my body except to my chosen man.” And with that, Siesta reached out and grasped Saito’s hand. Saito’s heart beat very loudly. “I would have showed you if you simply asked.” “Y-You’re joking…right?” Saito said, slack jawed. “It wasn’t a joke. Even now…” “W-W-What about now?” Siesta looked straight into Saito’s face. “Am I not attractive?” “No, that’s not it at all.” She was attractive. Too attractive. “Really?” Siesta continued looking into Saito. Stop, Saito thought, feeling as though he were being drawn into those black eyes. “Then why didn’t you do anything when we were taking a bath?” Siesta hid her eyes sadly. Ah, don’t look like that, I’ll feel as though I’ve done something very bad. “…I see, I’m not attractive. You have such a cute girl with you too…That La Vallière is a noble too. I’m just a village girl after all.” Said Siesta sadly, sighing. “No, it’s not like that at all!” “Saito.” “You’re really attractive. I can guarantee it. You look stunning without clothes on.” Normally those words would get him beaten up, but Siesta was glad. She had been wondering whether to bring in the dessert or not. While Saito was rambling on, she closed her eyes and stood up. With a deep breath, she let her apron fall to the ground. “Siesta!” Said Saito, shocked. Siesta looked at him calmly. She was the kind of person who would do something well once she had decided to do it. She started to undo the buttons on her blouse one by one. “Siesta! I don’t think it’s a good idea!” cried Saito, shaking his head. “Don’t worry.” Her blouse was half undone. Her well-sized cleavage captured Saito’s vision. Saito sprang at Siesta, but suddenly found himself shaking his head, crying, “W-Wait! Wait a moment! I have to think about something like this!” “Kya!” Siesta, whom Saito was grasping by the shoulders, lost her balance and fell onto Louise’s bed behind them, as if Saito had pushed her down. “Sorry…” Directly below Saito, Siesta lay with her blouse undone. Siesta put her hands on her chest and closed her eyes. With superb timing, Louise had opened the door. Within ten seconds, various things occurred. One: Louise noticed that Siesta was pushed onto the bed by Saito. Two: Louise noticed that Sieta's blouse was undone. Three: Saito and Siesta standed up flustered. Six: Siesta buttoned up her blouse. Seven: Siesta dashed out of the room, facing away from Louise. Eight: Saito cried, “Wait Siesta!” Nine: Louise regained herself. Ten: Just as Saito was about to explain what had happened, he felt an intense pain as Louise high kicked him. And with that, Saito was lying on the floor ten seconds after Louise opened the door. Louise stepped on Saito’s head. Her voice and body were shaking. “What exactly were you doing?” “It’s not what it seems, Louise.” “What were you doing on my bed?” “It’s a long story, Siesta was bringing me food and…” “A familiar doing something like that on his master’s bed. I can’t forgive you.” “It’s not what it seems to be. I didn’t plan to do anything like-“ “That was the last straw.” Tears started to fall from Louise’s eyes. Saito stood up and grasped Louise’s shoulders. “Listen to me, it’s a misunderstanding!” “Enough already.” Louise glared at Saito. “What?” Saito couldn’t understand why Louise was so angry. She didn’t even like him. It definitely wasn’t something to cry about. “Get out.” “Um, just then, I didn’t mean for it to happen…” “Get out! You’re fired!” Saito was also starting to feel angry. First you summon me, then you fire me? What am I supposed to do? “I’m fired?” “Yes, you’re fired! Go die in a ditch somewhere!” Those were harsh words, no matter what he had done. All that, just because he and Siesta were on her bed. We weren’t even doing anything. And I thought she was becoming nicer. “Ok, fine.” “I don’t want to see your face ever again!” Saito grabbed Derflinger and left the room without another word. Alone in the room, Louise laid on her bed. She put the blanket over her head. So mean, Louise thought. It hasn’t only been today. When I’ve been having lessons, he’s been bringing that girl in and doing that and I didn’t know. I won’t forgive him. Louise bit her lip. So his feelings for her were all lies. Tears ran down her cheek. “I hate you... and you even kissed me.” She whispered the words repeatedly, as if they were meant for herself. “… and you even kissed me.” While searching for Verdandi, Guiche spotted a tent in the corner of the Vestri courtyard. For some reason a huge kettle was placed next to it. Guiche wondered what the kettle and the tent were for. It was a crude tent made from a stick and an old rag. There were remains of food, bones and skin from fruits, scattered around. It seemed like someone was living there. His beloved familiar came out of the tent while he was looking at the tent with his head tilted in wonder. “Verdandi, so you’re here!” Guiche got on his knees and rubbed the large mole’s cheeks. The mole happily twitched its nose. “Verdandi, what are you doing here?” Someone crawled out of the tent and called out to the mole. “Come here, mole. You and I, we're friends right?” It was Saito. Disheveled and with a wine bottle in his hand, he was obviously drunk. “What on earth are you doing?” asked Guiche, surprised. Saito took a sip from the bottle and continued to call out to the mole, ignoring Guiche. “Hey, come here. You’re the only friend I can trust.” The large mole, as if it was troubled, looked at both Guiche and Saito. “Verdandi, don’t go over there. Why is Verdandi your friend anyway?” When Guiche asked that, Saito replied with a dead voice, lying on the ground. “Because I’m a mole. A useless, poor, miserable mole.” “I don’t know what happened, but don’t go thinking Verdandi is the same as you.” Guiche peered inside the tent. Derflinger and for some reason, Kirche’s salamander were in there. “Kyuru kyuru.” “What do you want?” Each of them said. There was a pile of straw on the ground, and an upturned cup. That was all that was in the tent. Guiche turned to Saito. “So, you were driven out of Louise’s room?" Lying on the floor, Saito nodded. “And so you made this tent?” Saito nodded again. “Being lonely, you gathered people’s familiars and got drunk?” Saito nodded vigorously. Guiche closed his eyes and nodded himself. “Hmm. So you’re a good for nothing.” “What else am I supposed to do? I’ve got no place to go. I don’t even have a clue how to get home. I can only drink.” Saito gulped down the wine. Someone came rushing towards them. It was Siesta. “Oh, I’m sorry I’m late. Here’s your lunch.” It seemed like this maid from the kitchen was taking care of Saito. “You’ve drank this much already?! I told you a bottle per day!” Siesta grabbed his hand while scolding him. “Sorry…” Saito sadly hung his head. “You guys! I told you to keep an eye on how much he drank!” “Kyuru kyuru.” “My bad,” replied both the salamander and Derflinger in a sorry voice. Siesta hastily cleaned up the mess around the tent and made Saito stand up. “I’ll come again in the evening! Don’t drink too much!” And then Siesta hurried away in the same fashion she had came. Watching her leave, Guiche said with an artificial rose in his mouth, “Well, Louise would get angry if you were two timing.” “I’m not two timing! I’m not even involved with anyone, neither Louise nor Siesta!” He had kissed Louise while she was sleeping, but he didn’t say that. He would rather forget about it. “Well whatever, but do you plan on living here?” “Got a problem?” “You’re ruining the school's beautiful scenery.” “Shut up.” “You’ll be told to get out if the teachers see you, you know?” Saito gulped down his wine without another word, returning to the tent while hugging Guiche's mole. The mole looked desperately at Guiche. “Hey, give me back my Verdandi!” Meanwhile, Louise had been skipping class and staying in her bed, worrying endlessly. Three days had passed since she drove Saito out. She was thinking about the familiar she drove out. He even kissed me, he even kissed me, he even kissed me, she thought endlessly. Having your pride hurt is really a terrible thing. She sadly glanced at the haystack that Saito used to use. She wanted to throw it out, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Suddenly a knock came from the door. The first thought she had was that Saito had finally returned. Her sadness turned to joy, and within that joy she felt anger. Why am I glad he’s back? I should not let him back in for coming back so late. The door opened. Louise jumped up and cried angrily. “Idiot! Where have you…eh?” It was Kirche who had come in. Brushing her flaming hair, she smiled at Louise. “It’s only me, sorry.” “What are you doing here?” Louise went back to her bed. Kirche walked briskly to the bed and sat down. She threw away the blanket at once, revealing Louise curled up, sulking, in her negligee. “You’ve been absent for three days now, so I came to see you.” Kirche sighed heavily. Having a good conscience really did have its pains. She didn’t think Louise would drive him out of the room. She thought it would be good for the two to have a fight and separate from each other a bit, but she didn’t think Louise would go this far. “So, what are you planning to do, now that you’ve driven your familiar out of your room?” “None of your business.” Kirche looked at Louise coldly. On her rosy cheeks, there were rivulet vestiges of tears. She had probably been crying for a while now. “I knew you were foolishly arrogant and proud but I didn’t think you were this cold hearted. They were just eating together.” “It wasn’t only just that, of all things they were on my bed…” Louise muttered. “Were they in each other’s arms?” Louise nodded. Kirche was quite shocked. To make a move on a girl who came to bring him food… Saito was pretty good. “Well, seeing the guy you like with a girl on your own bed must be quite a shock.” “I don’t like him! It’s just that they were on my bed…” “That’s just an excuse. You drove him out because you like him, and you were angry with him.” Kirche’s words had hit the mark, yet Louise disagreed and pouted her lips. “I can’t say I didn’t see it coming. It’s because you didn’t give him anything. It’s only natural he’d go flirt with another girl.” Louise remained silent. “La Vallière, you’re a strange girl you know. You’re angry at and crying over a guy who you won’t even kiss. You can’t win like that…” said Kirche in a bored tone while standing up. “I’ll do something about Saito. I was looking forward to taking Saito away from you… but you hit him, and kicked him, and drove him out, I actually feel quite sorry for him. He’s not a toy you know.” Louise bit her lips. “A familiar is a mage’s partner. You fail as a mage because you can’t treat him properly. Well… you are zero after all.” And with that, Kirche left. Louise didn’t reply. She crawled back onto her bed, full of sorrow and regret, and cried like she used to when she was small. By the time Kirche had come to Saito’s tent, it was late at night already. Saito’s drunken voice could be heard within the crude tent. Flame’s “Kyuru kyuru” could also be heard in the tent. It must had come here to play when she had gone out to the streets. Kirche opened the flap of the tent. The scene inside was disgusting. Guiche had his face buried in his mole, crying. Saito was hugging Flame, while grumbling with a wine bottle in his other hand. “It’s just like you said! You're an idiot!” shouted Saito. It seems like he had drunk so much he couldn’t even articulate properly. “I didn’t even do anything with that Katie. She held my hand, and I had only lightly kissed Mortmerncy! Despite that, I-!” Guiche burst into tears. He was the type who cried when he drank. Kirche sighed. Why do men have to be such idiots? Derflinger noticed Kirche and informed Saito. “Gentlemen, there’s a guest.” “Guest?” Saito looked groggily at Kirche. “Kirche?” “Looks fun, can I join?” Said Kirche, with a smile on her face. Saito, who couldn’t possibly get any more drunk, was angered by the sight of a woman. He faced Kirche. “Those large tits, if you show me them, you can join.” Guiche started clapping his hands. “I absolutely agree! In the name of Tristain’s nobles! I totally agree!” Instead of replying, Kirche took out her wand and started reciting an incantation. “Less drunk now?” Saito and Guiche, who were both sitting straight now, nodded. Everything around them was scorched. Even they were scorched. Kirche’s fire magic made Saito’s hair and Guiche’s nice shirt ragged looking. They had heard of water being a good trick to use, but they didn’t think fire would work just as well. “Well then, get ready to leave.” “Get ready to leave?” Guiche and Saito looked at each other. “Yes. Hey Saito.” Kirche called him by his name instead of darling. “What?” “Do you plan on living in a tent for the rest of your life?” “No, but… I got driven out, and I haven’t found a way back home either…” A way back home? Kirche and Guiche looked at each other. Saito suddenly shook his head. “No, I mean, that, Rub' in the east!” “Ah, you were born there weren’t you?” Kirche nodded in comprehension. Saito sighed in relief. While Kirche caressed Saito’s cheek, she said, “Don’t you want to become a noble?” “A noble?” Guiche was slightly taken aback. “But Kirche, he’s a commoner. He can’t be a noble since he’s not a mage.” “In Tristain that is. By law, commoners are strictly forbidden to purchase land or become nobles." “Exactly.” “But, in Germania it’s different. If you have money, even if you’re a commoner, you can buy land and become a noble, or buy the rights to a position and become a tax collector or a commander. “And that’s why they call Germania uncivilized.” Said Guiche as though he were feeling sick. “Uncivilized? People who are fussed over traditions and customs like ‘if you’re not a mage you can’t be a noble’, which make their country weak, have no right to talk. It’s the reason why Tristain has to ally with Germania to be able to oppose Albion. Saito, who had been quietly listening, finally opened his mouth. “Um, so Kirche. What you’re saying is that I should become a noble through money, in your country?” “Exactly that.” “I don’t have that kind of money. I’m penniless.” “Then earn some.” Kirche tapped Saito’s face with a bundle of parchment. “What’s that?” Guiche and Saito looked at the bundle. They seemed like maps. “They’re treasure maps.” “Treasure?!” Guiche and Saito said, surprised. “Yes, we’re going to go treasure hunting and sell the treasure we find. Saito… you can do whatever you want then.” Saito gulped. Kirche was embracing Saito, with her breasts pushing against him. Saito was shaking as though he was suffocating. “When you become a noble… you can propose to me ok? I like guys like you. I don’t care if you’re a commoner or a noble. People who can overcome their difficulties and obtain things beyond people’s imagination… I like people like that.” Said Kirche, who was smiling seductively. Guiche, who was looking at the map, whispered doubtingly, “No matter how I look at it, these maps seem a bit suspicious…” “I got them from various places like magic shops, stalls, general stores…” “It’s definitely something dodgy. I know of a few people who just sell ordinary maps, calling them treasure maps. There are even nobles who become bankrupt because of these hoaxes.” “That attitude won’t do!” Said Kirche, with her hands clenched into tight fists. “Most of them might be scrap, but there might be a real one hidden inside there.” Gah…Guiche groaned while slapping his forehead. “Saito, let’s go. Let’s go find treasure and abandon Louise… and then you’ll propose to me, ok?” Abandoning Louise… that did have a nice ring to it. Nobles… they are always so proud, and they even forget about the people who have saved them before. Saito made up his mind. “Alright, I’m in. Let’s go!” Kirche hugged Saito tightly. Suddenly someone burst in. “Nononono, you can’t do that!” “Siesta?” Before them was Siesta in her maid outfit. “You can't marry, Saito!” Siesta pulled on Saito. “Don’t you wish the man you love to be happy?” Siesta was taken aback by Kirche’s words and looked at Saito. She suddenly shook her head. “Just because you’re a noble doesn’t necessarily mean you’re happy. You can stay at my village, and buy a vineyard with that money!” “A vineyard?” “In my village, there are a lot of good vineyards! We can make nice wine together! Its brand name could be Saito Siesta!” Kirche and Siesta were both pulling on Saito. It was the first time in his life that he was fought over by girls. He blushed deeply. This probably wouldn’t happen ever again. “As if you’d find treasure.” Guiche said in a bored tone. “Guiche. If we find treasure you can give it to the Princess as a present and perhaps she will see you in a different light.” Guiche stood up. “Ladies and gentlemen, let’s go.” “Take me along please!” Siesta called out. If she didn’t go along, there would be no doubt that Kirche would seduce Saito. “No, you can’t. Commoners are just a burden.” “Don’t treat me like an idiot! Even though I look like this, I’m…” Siesta was shaking. Both her hands were clenched tightly together. “Yes? Go on.” “I can cook!” “As if we didn’t know,” everyone said. “But, but, meals are important right? While we’re searching for treasure, we’ll be camping right? We can’t just rely on the food we bring. I could make good food for everyone.” Well she was right on that point. Guiche and Kirche were both nobles and couldn’t stand eating bad food. “But you have work to do right? Are you just going to take a break?” “The cook always lets me leave if I say I’m doing something for Saito.” The head chef really liked Saito; he would probably do exactly as Siesta had said. “Fine, do what you want. But I’ll tell you beforehand, the ruins, forests and caves we’re heading to are dangerous places. There are lots of monsters there.” “I’ll be fine, Saito will protect me!” And with that, Siesta grabbed Saito’s arm, leading him to fantasizing about Siesta’s naked breasts pressing against him. Kirche nodded and turned to everyone. “After the preparations are done we’re heading off!”